


Mr. Murder

by Sin_the_stories



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, I kinda know what to do with this story, Multi, Not Beta Read, Open to suggestions, assassin Makoto Naegi, but kinda not, what do i put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_the_stories/pseuds/Sin_the_stories
Summary: Naegi was accepted as The Ultimate lucky student, or was he?Or: Boom boom slice bitches Im a fuckin killerSorry I can’t take anything 100% seriously..The story is like pretty serious I swear ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Invitation

NO ONE’S POV

 

The smell of blood hung in the air. A lot of policemen were gathered around the scene. Police tapes surrounded the alley where seven bodies were found. The only identification of the killer was a letter, as usual.

 

_“Dear police forces,_

_I have purged once again._

_You can find their crimes in this envelope._

_This is my job._

_Always have hope.”_

 

The signature was unmistakable.

 

_“Your dear, Mr. Murder.”_

 

The detectives never have found anything to identify the killer no matter how hard they look. Angrily, they rip the other part open, and look through what crimes have these victims committed.

 

“Rape, illegal trafficking, etc. etc. etc. And one without any reason.”

 

The tallest of the detectives mumbles.

 

“I know that most of them are criminals, but they still don’t deserve to die!”

 

One of them screams frustrated. The detectives leave with another defeat, as usual.

 

NAEGI’S POV

 

I take my mask and hood off. Yet another successful night. I lick my lips as I walk to my home’s front door. I stuff my mask to my duffel bag and take out the keys. The door clicks satisfyingly open and I take out my shoes.

 

“I’m home!”

 

I shout at the door.

 

“Welcome home, brother!”

 

I hear my sister shout from the kitchen. My sister knows my secret, as it is only source of money after our parents died. A smile curved up my lips as I drop my bag and go to the kitchen to hug my sister.

 

“Hey brother! Look what came in the mail!”

 

Komaru gives me an envelope from... Hopes Peak Academy?! My eyes widen from surprise. I open it to reveal a message:

 

_“Dear Makoto Naegi,_

_We happily welcome you to Hope’s Peak Academy as the ultimate assassin._

_Of course, not to scare others, we will give you a disguise of an ultimate lucky student!_

_If you accept, please call xxx xxxx xxx. The orientation will be held in two months, at 5 o’clock._

_Hoping to see you there!_

_From, Hope’s Peak Academy.”_

 

—————

 

**HAHAHAHA I’M HERE WITH A NEW STORY!!!! This was a quickly written “prologue” so it’s pretty short. Ofc give your opinion and should I write more chapters.**

**As you can see, I made some modifications to the story except the obvious change of Makoto being an assassin. For example, Makoto’s parents are dead.**

**You can leave suggestions and chapter ideas freely! There will be no lemons or smut or NSFW or anything like that, so keep that in mind.**

**Also I’m thinking of NaegixTogami so what do you think?**

**Uh there should be more evil/assassin/killer/mastermind Naegi stories out there so I decided to make one of my own!**

**Also follow my insta: sin_the_art**

**Also Wattpad: sin_the_stories**

**(I have a Tokyo Ghoul and Harry Potter crossover there, do you also want it here?)**

**Uh Tumblr: sin-the-art**

**See ya hopefully soon!**


	2. Welcome to your hell

TWO MONTHS LATER NAEGI’S POV

 

The Hope’s Peak Academy was huge, that was for sure. I was now standing at the gates and ready to step in. Suddenly the world starts spinning in hallucinating spirals and I blacked out.

 

 

My consciousness came back with an annoying thumping in my head. I open my eyes to see a classroom. For some reason the windows were blocked with strong metal and there were security cameras everywhere.

 

“What...“ I mumble while looking around. There was a cheap looking pamphlet on the desk in front of me. I take it and read it.

 

_“The next semester is about to start._

_Starting today,_

_this school will be your entire world.”_

 

Well, that was ominous. I decide to go to the gymnasium. I go through the shady hallways and spot some strange things. For example, there was a box where read:

 

_“dead students IDs”_

 

Were people going to die? Well, better be prepared for anything. I finally reach the gymnasium. I open the door and straight away, I’m just an inch away from punching someone. There was a student with white uniform yelling at me about being late. Annoying.

 

”Annnnnnnnddd!!” Everyone turned around to look at the white and black bear, that popped out of nowhere. It ignored the confused stares and continued its speech.

 

“Everybody seems to be here! We can finally begin!” It hopped around the stage as he spoke.

 

“Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! I’m your headmaster, Monokuma!” The introduction was interrupted by a “more round” male that screeched:

 

“It moves and talks!” Another one of the students, someone with a massive hair, calmed the other down with:

 

“Come on dude, it has probably a remote control or something.” This seemed to piss of Monokuma.

 

“No remotes here! I have one of the smartest AIs there has ever been!” Then it cleared its throat and calmed down significantly.

 

“And as I was saying, before the rude interruption, you are my precious players of my ultimate killing game!” Almost everyone paled, excluding me, the dude with massive hair and a girl in all purple. Of course I faked my surprise, because I didn’t want to stick out. The hair guy seemed just too much of an idiot, but I probably should be careful around the girl. The lesser reactions also came from a blonde four-eyes and a gothic girl.

 

The introduction continued.

-

Skip (the other stuff is pretty much the same)

-

I went to my room and examined it carefully. I found a toolset from the drawer, and in the closet was a box with different kinds of knives and needles and even a foldable spear. I put the box to the farthest corner of the closet, so no one would see it. I figured that those were my “personal decor” assisting with my ultimate talent.

 

After a while it was dinner time. I went to the cafeteria. Everyone was already there, but the blonde four-eyes was farthest away a book in hand. He seemed like a huge dick. I sat down to the remaining seat of the long table.

 

“Yeah, so, we haven’t even had introduced ourselves, so let’s do that!” A brunette girl with ponytail and a cheery attitude broke the ice.

 

“So I’m Aoi Asahina! The ultimate swimming pro! Nice to meet you all!” She introduced herself and looked at the next person. The introductions went on. The purple girl, Kirigiri she said, didn’t even say her talent. Interesting. The blond, Togami, was confirmed a prick, hair dude, now known by Hagakure, was a complete idiot and there was something wrong with the glasses girl, Fukawa. After that everyone ate and went to do their own things. I started to investigate the first floor after I confirmed that there were more floors, just blocked, and Aoi and Sakura tagged along. To seem friendly, of course I couldn’t turn them down.

-

Skip (roll the investigation montage!)

-

We were now at the library. There was a room in the back, and I curiously went there. It seemed to be full of police cases and stuff like that. And- Oh well. It seems that I need to come here alone to remove one case file. It read:

 

_“Mr. Murder.”_

 

**—————**

**Ohhhhhh!! OHHH!! The story is actually going somewhere! I actually decided more things to do with this. And maybe you noticed, I scrapped the mastermind idea and went the evil assassin way! Also gogogogogogogogogo follow my Tumblr, sin-the-art, bc the will be some art of this story coming there!!**

**I decided to leave the chapter reasonably short, so I could update more often!**

**I’m out, see ya! |(￣3￣)|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ◉‿◉


	3. Important A/N

So yeah, not an update sorry ;-; I decided to rewrite the two chapters and then continue! After that I’ll start updating the story more! This a/n will be removed after I rewrite and upload the new versions.  
See you hopefully soon! <3  
Also suggestions are taken, whatever will it be. I can make fillers and such if someone wants something specific (no smut or otherwise not canon typical NSFW)


End file.
